Do You See What We've Done?
by pocketfullofdeadlyness
Summary: this is a story about how Logan fell in love with Quinn after some drama happened at PCA in this story from Quinn Misses the Mark and beyond never happened but Mark did break up with Quinn if you like Quogan then read LoganxQuinn
1. You have to let go

Summary: Logan breaks up with his girlfriend and a friend is there to help until the unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

Note: In this story Quinn and Logan never dated mark did break up with her.

You have to let go.

I had just heard the news. Logan had broken up with his girlfriend. They had been going out for a couple of months. She was cheating on him, with none other than Lance Rivers. The relationship Logan had with his girlfriend was one of the only relationships he had had. All the other girls were just dates and flings, as he had told us. He had told the gang that he was through with the one day flings. He had said that he was in love with her. Her name is Julie.

When I found out this had happened I felt horrible because of what he had said. Even a guy like Logan does not deserve to be treated like that. We all expected this to happen sometime soon. The only difference was that it was the other way around. He would cheat on her not the other way. I feel really bad now because I was the only to say that first.

I want to find him so I can talk to him. When I broke up with Mark he was there to help me get through it. We became pretty good friends after that. I'm the only one who can stand him. I think he is actually pretty funny. I know I'm so mean I say I'm his friend and I was the one to say the cheating thing. I suck I'm a horrible friend. I was just playing around with him because I could not believe him when he said he was in love for real.

Logan and I took it as a bet. We also took it as a joke. He said he wasn't going to cheat on her. I said he was but I was just playing. He knew that I was. He believed me while the others didn't. That was just how we got along. We both knew it.

I was walking from the girl's launch to the boy's dorm. I was halfway there when I saw her, the little traitor. I don't even know why I am so mad. I guess it's because Logan is one of my best friends. I just don't like when people cheat. Since that had happened to me with Mark know I totally despised people who did that. She was making out with Lance.

I decided to just ignore her. I just passed by and entered the building. Their dorm was on the second floor. I walked up the steps. I looked for the room. When I found it instead of going in right away I just stood there. I was thinking of what I was going to say. Maybe it was a stupid idea to come here. No it is a good idea that I came.

I was about to go in when I heard something. It was Logan it seemed like he was angry, really angry. It seemed like he was throwing things around the room. I never thought it was going to get this bad. I was shocked and couldn't move. What was I thinking I had to go in? Fast.

I opened the door. He was on the floor crying and everything else in the room was everywhere. I walked up to him with caution. He could do something to me. He had anger problems after all.

"Logan are you okay?" I asked.

"Get out of here," he said with a hostile tone.

"No," I simply stated.

"No! What the hell!" he said really angry. He got up from the floor and went up to me. He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Quinn don't you understand I want to be alone I thought you were smart can't you take a freaking hint I don't want you here!"

"I won't leave you like this," I started. "You could do something reckless," I continued "and get hurt."

"I don't freaking care," he screamed.

"Logan calm down," I said a little scared.

"No! I am not going to calm down," he said.

"Logan please?" I said.

"I hate you Quinn Pensky and so not think that I am saying it because I'm mad I say it because I mean it!" he said.

I was speechless. I knew that even when he said it was not because of his anger I knew better. Still it was harsh to hear it. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I just didn't want to make it worse.

"Get the hell out!" he screamed.

I stood still I was not going to leave him alone in this condition. I was really scared and didn't know what to do. For a moment I thought I should leave. Something in me told me to stay and help him when he was hurting. I just could not leave him.

"Like I said no," I said it kindly. Maybe that would work I doubt it.

"Fine," he said in a normal voice.

I moved towards him. He was now sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him. I hugged him. He hugged me back after a while. Then he started to cry again. This time he was crying even more. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Logan would cry.

"Talk to me," I said.

"Quinn…I…" he started.

To be continued…

Hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should continue. Please tell me what you think.


	2. No time for tears

Hi here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Summary: the talk that Quinn and Logan have after the last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

No time for tears

"Well, tell me," I said.

"I just can't understand," Logan said.

"What don't you understand?" I asked a little confused.

"I mean, I just I never did anything wrong. Did I?" he asked.

"No of course not," I said a little too quickly.

"Quinn tell me," he said.

"Well I don't really know Logan I barely saw you when you guys were together," I said.

"I guess you are right like always," he said. "Hey and I'm really sorry about what I said."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That I hated you," he said.

"It doesn't matter I know you didn't mean it," I said.

"I know you do, but I still feel horrible, I mean you came to help me and I just tell you that I hate you," he said.

"Just forget about it," I said.

"My head is killing me," he said. When he said it he put his hands on his head. I understood why, it was because he had cried a lot and screamed. I wanted to talk but Logan was no big fan about talking about feelings. I had tried to convince him that it was good to talk about things like that, but of course he said it was just girly stuff.

"Well that is what you get for crying and screaming so much," I started, "but I do understand why you did it so I don't blame you."

He laughed at this because he knew why I said this. When I had broken up with Mark he had told me the exact same thing. I got up from the bed and walked to the desk. I opened the drawer and got out some Tylenol. Then to the mini refrigerator that was in the room. I got out a Blix. I walked back to the bed. I sat down next to Logan for the second time today. I handed him the pill and the Blix. He drank the pill.

"I wish that this would just go away," he said. It seemed as if he was day dreaming about some fantasy with Julie. I was feeling weird. I had this feeling that was really weird. It felt like the feeling I had had when I saw Mark with his new girlfriend. Her name was Morgan. I totally hate her. It felt like jealousy. Why? I don't know why I feel like this but I do.

"You should try to sleep so the pain will go away faster," I said.

"Ok," he said. I stood up and let him take off the covers of his bed. I was walking to the door. I was going to leave him alone so he could sleep peacefully. I had my hand on the doorknob when he said something.

"Umm sorry I didn't hear you," I said.

"I asked you if you could please stay?" he asked.

"Logan I think it's a better idea if I leave you alone so you can rest without my noise," I said.

"No, please I just don't want to stay by myself," he started "I… umm… just please stay?" he asked once again.

"Fine I'll stay here go to sleep I'll read one of Chase's book," I said. I was about to sit down when he interrupted me.

"Could you… would you… mind lying down with me?" he asked.

"Umm… ok," I said uncomfortably.

He lay down. I lay down next to him. The way we were lying down felt weird. We were facing each other and I put my arm around his torso. I don't have a clue why I did that, but I just did. He put his arm around mine. We stared at each other for a while until he finally closed his eyes. I kept on staring for a while. Then after a few minutes I closed my eyes. We were asleep for half an hour when he pulled me closer to him so that my head was on his chest. I snuggled closer to him.

After about three hours there was some noise outside. I opened my eyes and I saw the clock it was already eight. I had to go. I didn't want to I wanted to stay with Logan but Michael and Chase were coming. They could stay with him. They would actually. I got up from the bed and grabbed my bad that had somehow ended up on the floor. When I was about to open the door Michael opened it. He saw me with a confused look until he saw the room and Logan sleeping.

"Thank you Quinn," he said.

"Don't worry about it okay," I said.

"Just watch him because he's really upset and we don't want him to do something reckless," she said.

"Of course we will," said Chase.

"Goodnight guys," Quinn said.

"Goodnight" they both said.

I got out of the room and started to walk to my dorm. I walk half asleep. I hope Logan is better tomorrow. I don't really think so since Julie is everywhere showing off her new boy toy. I just hope that at least he gets good rest today because I hardly think he will the rest of this week, or maybe month. I have a feeling that this is going to be tough but I'll be there to help me just like he was there to help me.

To be continued….

Well that was it well if I get feedback then I will upload the next chapter I have it written but if I don't get any then I won't upload. I hope you liked it there will be more Quogan coming. Please Review! Thanks

Next chapter:

Logan's point of view

It is Logan's first day without Julie. He feels different. He gets upset very easily especially about couple topics. He gets angry when he sees Julie and Lance together for the first time.


	3. when you are gone

**Ok here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Summary: its Logan's first day without Julie**

When you are gone: Logan's point of view

I woke up startled. I didn't remember anything from the day before. I still had the clothes I wore yesterday. Ok something is definitely wrong. I stood up from the bed. When I saw that the room was trashed because I was for some stupid reason I don't even remember. Then I remember Quinn coming and that we started to argue. Then I just melted down.

I can't believe I just melted down in front of Quinn. I mean I have no problem with breaking down once in a while but I mean Quinn had seen me. How embarrassing. I had to apologize. I did so I was going to take a bath and get ready and find her. I was going to walk out to the bathroom when I saw a note.

I picked it up from the desk. It was for me apparently.

Dear Logan,

Well I don't really know what to say except that I'm there if you need to talk about Julie. So I hope you feel better today. If you need me just text me and I'll be there. If your head hurts again just drink a Tylenol. Hope you have a good day, you deserve it.

Love,

Quinn

Just when I finished reading the events from last night came back to my head. I was mad because Julie had cheated on me with Lance Rivers. When I found out I broke up with her. I was mad I came back and started to throw things around and crying. Quinn came and she had wanted to talk to me but I just didn't want to. Then I complained about my head she gave me a pill. She told me to sleep then I asked her to stay. She said yes after a while and we fell asleep hugging each other.

The part about hugging Quinn and falling asleep didn't bother him much they had done that before, When she had broken up with Mark. What really got his attention was that Julie had cheated on him. He has done nothing wrong he thought they were in love. He loved her so much. He had done everything for her, anything she asked. He had stopped with the one day things for her. Everyone was expecting for him to cheat not her.

If she didn't want him anymore why couldn't she just have broken up with him instead of cheating? He had the gut feeling you get when you want to cry again, again. Instead of breaking down he grabbed all the things he needed and went to take a bath.

After he came out of the bathroom he decided that the first thing he had to do was find Quinn. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about his feelings but he still needed to see her. When he was with Quinn he simply forgot about his problems. Quinn was the friend everyone would want. She would always listen when you need someone to listen and be there when you wanted her company.

I walked out of the room and the first thing I saw was Lance laughing with his friends. I think they were making fun of me, about Julie cheating on me and me being so naïve that I didn't even notice. They also said something about how I was so in love when she was never, that she was just playing with me. I walked up to Lance. He was facing the other way so he didn't know that I had heard what he had said.

I tapped his shoulder very roughly. He turned around laughing. He still didn't know it was me. He then saw me and he just went totally serious. I was getting angrier by the second. I tried to control my anger like the instructor of anger management had told me but I just couldn't and in that moment I didn't even care if I got expelled all I wanted to do was him the life out of him.

"So tell me how long was she cheating, because I'm curious and I really want to know?" I said in a really hostile voice.

"Umm… Logan dude you know I didn't mean it… I mean you know better than anyone how we joke around," he said really scared.

"Really, because you know I don't really remember," I started. "So she was playing around with me?" I asked.

"Umm… come on man just let it go," he said.

"I don't think so," and with that I threw a punch at him. He punched me back of course but I was just so angry that I didn't even feel it, all I did was launch myself at him. I threw him on the floor then got on top of him and just threw punch after punch until my hands started to hurt. It seemed like he was unconscious, but of course he was just pretending so that I would stop.

"Get the hell up!" I screamed. I was out of control. This hadn't happened before. I had anger issues but no this bad. He got up and punched me really hard. He was going to win if it wasn't for someone screaming and making Lance stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lance," she said.

"He started," Lance said.

"Yeah Yeah don't be so childish blaming it on everyone else but you," I recognized the voice it was Quinn.

"Look Pensky, I am not blaming anyone I am merely telling the truth, it's your that you don't believe me," Lance said really mad.

"You know what no one wants to hear it so save it and leave," she said.

"Fine Pensky," he said. With that said Lance left. Quinn then turned around to face me I was leaning against the wall. My lip was bleeding. She walked up to me grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. She closed the door behind her and just started to pace the room. After a while she just stared at me. I felt horrible she was looking at me like she was ashamed. She then went to the fridge and got something that was cold.

"Here put in on you lip," she said with no emotion at all.

"Look Quinn I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it but they were talking about how Julie never loved me and that she was messing with me," I said.

"And you think that you excuse justifies what you just did," she said "Logan you could have hurt him or even worse he could have hurt you."

"I know but like I said I was mad and the things he said just got to me," I said again.

"And you believe them, Logan come on you know how she felt you know that what they say are lies don't listen to them okay," she said.

"Okay Mother," I said.

"You are so annoying," she said with a little laugh.

"Come on we'll be late for class," she said.

They went out of the dorms and went their separate ways to their classed. The first four classes were just boring. I didn't even pay attention to anything my teachers said. Then it was finally lunch. The thing I was dreading the most about the day. I met Quinn at the table.

"Hey how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I guess I feel better, at least I calmed down," he said.

"Well I guess that's good," she said. Just then Lola Michael and Chase sat down.

"Hey man," Michael said.

"Hey," was all I could manage to say. The only person I could talk to the most as this moment was Quinn. Quinn was the only one I wanted to talk to. She understood me better than anyone. I wasn't ready to talk yet but eventually I would and I think that person I'm going to talk to is Quinn. Just then Zoey came and sat down.

"Hey Logan," she said.

"Hey," was all I could say again. Lunch was rather quiet. I think it was my fault because they didn't know what to say. The bell rang and I left for my next class which was the class I had with Julie. I got there and sat as far from her as possible I just didn't want to get mad again. Class drifted by fast just like all the rest. Then my last period came. I had this class with Quinn.

"Hey how are you?" she said. Lately she had asked that a lot.

"Fine, I just want to go to my dorm and sleep," I said.

"Oh okay," she said, getting the point. The point was that I didn't want to talk about how I felt yet.

"Well class get out you books and let's start," Dr. Judd said.

When class ended I went immediately to my dorm. I just lay down on my mattress and started to think about how different life was going to be. I just hope Julie and Lance don't get to lovely on me. I really hope that since this is not going to get any better that I find someone I can open up to and love and have them love me back.

_To be continued…_

**This was the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be writing the next chapter but if I don't get any feedback then I won't upload.**

**Next chapter: Julie's point of view**

**We get a better view of Julies and Lance's relationship and how she really feels about Logan **


	4. America's Suitehearts

**Hi this is chapter 4 in this chapter you will learn more about Julie and what she feels for Logan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Summary: Julie talks about her relationship with Lance and how she came to cheating on Logan. It is also about how she feels for Logan.**

America's Suitehearts- Julie's point of view

Well this was the first day of freedom and I don't really like it. Lance told me that Logan did not deserve to be with me. At first I didn't believe him. I mean I loved Logan so much. I really thought we were forever. He was my only love. Then a week after Lance told me that Logan didn't love me that he was only using me to get to Quinn I started to notice that Logan did love Quinn.

They were always together. They were always hanging out together. They had their little inside jokes that no one else understood except them. At first it didn't seem like anything important, but after a while it started to get annoying. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I loved him and he didn't love me back, he loved Quinn. I just couldn't break up with him. I loved him too much to break up with him. Then one day I remember I saw them together and it got me angry.

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn was walking towards the gang. They were all sitting around a table talking. I sat with them. I had been doing it for the last week or so. We were discussing what we were going to wear for the spring fling dance. Zoey was talking and describing her dress. By the way she was describing it, it sounded like it was the prettiest dress. Logan was now walking towards the table. He was a little bit behind Quinn._

_The next thing that happens is that Quinn somehow trips. She was about to fall when Logan reached out to her. He grabbed her by the waist. Then they both started to laugh. It was typical Quinn always falling. Then I saw that they had stopped laughing. They were staring at each other's eyes. They were lost in another world._

_I think I was the only one that noticed. But I got mad. All I did was stand up walk up to them and just stare at Logan. He noticed me right away. He helped Quinn stand up. _

"_Thanks," Quinn told Logan._

"_Don't worry about it, just be more careful," he said._

"_Umm… Logan can we go," I said._

"_Sure, but aren't we going to eat lunch with the gang?" he asked confused. _

"_Change of plans," I said and with that we left. That was something mean to do, but I felt like I had to._

_**Flashback ends**_

I don't really know what I'm going to do now. I mean I feel as if the world doesn't exist without Logan. Lance was right though he didn't want me. Logan wanted Quinn he had no eyes for anyone else but her. I hated Quinn for taking away my boyfriend. I thought she was a nice person, but I guess not. I will never in my life trust Quinn Pensky again.

I was thinking about everything. Maybe by some chance Logan did love me. Maybe I was just freaked out by what Lance told me. Maybe Logan didn't love Quinn maybe he did love me. Maybe Lance was just playing with me. Maybe he just wanted me to break up with Logan. Maybe Lance was lying and I had been so stupid that I believed him.

I am going to go find Logan and tell him that I'm sorry. I would beg until he listened to me and we finally made up. We would be happy again. I started to walk to his dorm room. I was walking with a huge smile on my face. I was getting close when I saw them. Logan and Quinn.

They were talking on a bench. They were holding hands. I guess I was wrong they did love each other. Lance was right. I had been so stupid as to think that he had lied to me. I was there just staring at them. Then someone came to her. It was Lance, my only friend in this world. I mean he told me about Logan and Quinn. How could he not be my friend?

"So what do you think?" he asked. I turned around to face him. His face was full of bruises. His lip was bleeding. He looked like he was in pain.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Who did that to you?"

"Your ex did actually I think he went mad," he said.

"Why would he do something like that," I said. The only thing I could think of was: he still loves me.

"Because he said something about ruining his reputation," Lance said. Somehow I couldn't believe him, Logan would never do that. But then again he always did the unexpected. He did love his reputation, no one could ever mess it up or he would get super mad.

"Well then I guess he is going to have to deal with it," I said. Just then Logan and Quinn turned around and saw us standing there. That was when I did the unexpected. I grabbed Lance and pulled him to me. We kissed like never before. It was full of anger and frustration. We kissed and it seemed like we would never stop. The next thing I saw was Logan and Quinn leaving.

I didn't stop because I wasn't done releasing my anger. I guess this is what my life is going to be for the rest of the year. Lance wasn't a bad kisser. He could be nice and sweet sometimes. To survive this year of school I have to get a boyfriend and I guess Lance could be a candidate. I think that this is going to be a year full of weirdness. I will eventually have to forget about Logan.

_**To be continued…**_

**I hope you like it I know it doesn't have much Quogan but in the next chapter there is going to be a lot.**

**Please tell me what you think. If I don't get feedback I won't upload. Thanks for reading**


	5. Hope it gives you hell

**This is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it. A little bit more Quogan here, not much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Summary: Logan gets mad because he saw Julie and Lance kissing in the last chapter. This is how he releases his anger with Quinn.**

Hope it gives you hell- Quinn's point of view

I was walking trying to catch up to Logan. We were talking in a bench when we saw Julie and Lance making out in front of us. I understood why he did this. I remember doing the exact same thing when mark broke up with him. I also remember Logan running after me. He was walking toward his dorm.

We entered as soon as we got there. Logan knew that I was right behind him. He wasn't saying anything for me to leave so I guess he needed me there. I followed him into the building. We walked silently to his dorm. He opened his door. He walked in and held the door open for me. When I walked in he closed the door.

He didn't talk he just started to pace the room. He didn't stop I guess he was doing it instead of screaming. He knew I got scared when he screamed. I knew it was just going to be a matter of time before he screamed. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down on his bed. I watched him as he walked from one end to the other.

"Logan calm down," I said.

"No!" he said.

"I mean, I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but you broke up with her and she has the right to make out in front of everyone if she wants to," I said. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say but he had to let go eventually. I just hope he doesn't get mad.

"I know she does, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for her," he said. When he said that all I could think was that I wanted him to say those words to me. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I cannot feel this way. I cannot have a crush on Logan.

That was the problem I did. I cannot believe myself. We are best friends. Best friends and nothing else. This was not what I should feel. He loved Julie he still loves her. He will never feel the same_. I love him so much._ No, I shouldn't be thinking this.

"Umm…Quinn are you listening?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I dozed off," I said.

"Okay is something wrong with you?" he asked.

"No nothing don't worry," I said. _Actually there something wrong with me, I think I love you._

"Look Quinn I'm really sorry," he started. Then he walked toward me and sat next to me. "I have been so worried about my problems that I haven't paid any attention to you. If you need to talk just tell me okay."

"Well thanks Logan, but I have nothing just keep venting," I said. That was the only thing I could think of.

"Okay then, but I'm done 'venting'" he said making quotation marks in the air as he said venting.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No, all a have to say is: I really hope their relationship gives them hell," he said calmly.

"Well you know just ignore them, she is probably trying to make you jealous," I said.

"Maybe there is something you could do to help me," he said.

"And that would be?" I asked confused.

"Quinn, would you pretend to be dating me so I could make her jealous and make her want to be with me again," he said. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Logan I cannot believe you just said that," I said.

"Please Quinn it will only be for like a week or two then if it doesn't work by then, well then we'll stop," he said.

"Logan don't you think that that is a bit childish," I said.

"Yes but does it really matter when it comes down to love," he said. "I mean wouldn't you do anything to rescue your relationship with Mark?"

"No, not anymore," I said in a whisper. Apparently he did hear me because he was talking about his plan. According to him it would work to perfection. I was kind of hoping that the plan didn't work. "Logan please be quiet you are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry Quinn, but I think I we have a shot of pulling this off," he said.

"Well sorry Logan but I am not helping you with that," I said.

"Come on Quinn, why not?" he asked.

"Because I know how it feels and I don't want anyone not even my enemies to have to go through that," I said while my mind was saying: _Because I love you and I won't help you ruin the opportunity to maybe, with luck, become your girlfriend._

"Quinn please do this for me," he said, "you said you would help me with whatever I needed no matter what and I need help with this."

"Yeah but Logan I didn't sign up for this messed up plan of yours," I started getting mad, "or is that what you see me as a girl you can use for whatever you want and then ditch her to go with his girlfriend. Either way wouldn't you want her to just ask you for forgiveness instead of making her do it."

"Yeah I guess you are right, but like I told you I go to desperate measures when I'm desperate," he said.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to find another girl to do it, and while you are looking for one why don't look for someone else you can talk to about your feelings when you are ready," I said. I grabbed my stuff and started to reach for the door.

"Quinn wait! It was just an idea and like I said you don't have to do it so why are you so mad?" he asked.

"Don't you get it Logan? You will always end up hurting the person you pretend with, and it's not a nice thing to do to a girl you just can't play around with a girl's feelings," she said. When she finished she left. She couldn't believe Logan. He was going crazy. Right now I was irritated and I didn't want to see him. I just walked to my dorm and locked myself inside.

**Hope you liked it please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I get feedback.**

**Next chapter: Logan apologizes and opens up to Quinn.**


	6. My heart

**This is chapter 6. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Summary: Logan apologizes for his rude behavior and decided the Quinn can help him so he decides to open up to her. They talk. Mostly about Logan and how he feels.**

My heart: Logan's point of view

I am the biggest jerk on the planet. I mean I just hurt Quinn when she didn't deserve it. I mean of course she was against the idea because Mark had done that to her. I have to find her now and apologize. I know that a simple 'I'm sorry' won't be enough, but at least with that she will know that I feel bad. Maybe I can take her out to dinner to a fancy place or something to make her feel better.

Of course she wouldn't easily forget everything but every little detail counted. I couldn't afford to lose my friendship with Quinn. Like people say girlfriends come and go but friends are there to stay. That is what I had told Quinn when she had broken up with Mark. Quinn was my best friend she was always there for me and she never let me down.

I don't even know what is the problem with me, I mean I've had girls cheat on me before and I wouldn't care. Maybe I shouldn't care about Julie. Maybe Quinn was right maybe it would be better if she said she was sorry and wanting me back rather than forcing her. By making her jealous I would make her tell me that she loves me and doesn't want to lose me. What if she still cheats on me after she says she is sorry?

Maybe it is a good thing that I broke up with her. I should move on. I should find someone that loves me and only me. Someone that wouldn't cheat on me. Someone that would always be there for me. That would be great. I wish a person like that existed. I wonder if there was a place where you could go in and when you came out you would be with your soul mate.

Soul mate is the only word I can think about. I have high hopes that one day I will find her, the right person for me. The girl that will care for me, love me, and support me. When I do find her I will be so happy. My life will be better than ever. I will consider myself the happiest man alive. I wish I was the happiest man alive right now, but I'm not.

I have to find Quinn and tell her everything. I am finally ready to talk about my feelings about everything. I will tell her how I feel about Julie cheating on me. I will tell her how one day I want to find my soul mate. I will tell her how I am so sorry for being so stupid for bringing up that stupid idea of making Quinn pretend to be my girlfriend.

I mean of course she was against the idea. Number one: she is my friend. Number two: she doesn't like me. Number three: someone had done that to her and she didn't like it. Number four: Quinn is not the type of girl who goes around doing things like that.

I started to walk from my dorm to her dorm. I was just walking through the people. I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was walking as fast as I could. I rushed by Julie and Lance making out. It looked disgusting, but I didn't even care anymore. I finally reached her dorm. I went into the building and went directly to room 101. I knocked on the door. No one answered.

I kept on knocking. I was not going to give up. I was about to knock for the eight time when someone opened the door. It was Quinn. She opened the door but didn't notice it was me. Then she lifted her head and saw that it was me. She was about to close the door in my face, but I stopped the door with my hand and managed to get inside. Once inside I closed the door.

"Quinn I need to talk to you," I said.

"Like I told you go find someone else who cares," she said.

"Quinn come on, I came to apologize to you for being such a jerk," I started "and I also came to tell you that I am ready to talk to you, but only you and no one else."

"Well then go on," she said. It sounded like she was interested in what I wanted to say.

"Well first of all, Quinn I am so sorry for being so stupid. I should have never brought up the topic, it was very stupid of me. I mean I know better than anyone what you have gone through and I know it isn't something pretty. I am such a jerk and I know that a simple I'm sorry will not be the end of it. I will do anything you want just so you will forgive me. you can make me suffer if you want," I finished.

"Logan don't be so stupid, of course I forgive you, like you said you are desperate. Either way I was going to forgive you. I just wanted some time to think," she said.

"I'm glad you decided to forgive me, wait am I forgiven or not yet?" I asked.

"Of course you are," she said. After she finished she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We just stayed there for a while without talking. It felt magical. I don't know how that happened but it just did.

"Well can I tell you the other thing," I said breaking the embrace.

"Of course, just tell me and I won't stop you," she said. We walked over to her bed and sat down. It felt awkward to be doing this. We had done it before but she was the one talking. Both of us sitting on the bed seemed weird.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you are right, I mean maybe Julie isn't the one for me. the right person for me would never cheat on me. She would always be there for me and care for me and love me. I just hope that one day I will find that person who will make me feel like the happiest man alive. That she will make me feel special and grateful to have her. I just thought that Julie was the one. I think it was because it was my first real relationship. I think that after this experience I want to continue with steady dating not just one a day thing," I said. I was pouring my heart out. I was telling Quinn everything I thought and felt it somehow made me feel exposed to how fragile I can be. That is the reason I don't tell anyone how I feel. But then again this is Quinn my best friend. She is always there for me, she cared for me, she supports me, and she loves me.

Wait a minute. Quinn is the perfect girl that I have always dreamed of. I cannot believe it. How could I have been so blind? I am so stupid. Quinn is the perfect girl. She is the kind of girl that I want. She is my soul mate. She is everything in this world. She makes me feel special when I'm around her, because I feel like I am really lucky to talk to her and have her there in case I need someone to talk to. I cannot believe it, I am in love with Quinn Pensky. Wait a minute what if she doesn't like me.

I cannot tell her how I feel. What if she doesn't feel that way about me and I tell her and mess up our relationship. She was my best friend in the world and I don't want to lose her. Then I felt something. It is Quinn's hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Logan, I can bet you that the girl you are looking for is out there and you will find her," she said.

"Yeah I agree with you I will find her," I said. _I think I have, Quinn it is you!_

"Well it's getting late and I have to get to my dorm, but thank you Quinn," I said. All I want to do is leave and go outside and get some fresh air. Being this close to Quinn is not good. All I want to do now is tell her how I feel and kiss her.

"Okay, well goodbye Logan. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I said. When I finished I left as fast as I could. I still cannot believe that I like Quinn. My best friend in the world. This is just messed up. I am messed up.

**This was chapter 6 hope you liked it!**

**More Quogan coming!**

**I won't upload unless I get feedback.**

**Next chapter: Logan starts to act different around Quinn.**


	7. Crushcrushcrush

**This is chapter 7**

**Hope you enjoy it not much Quogan but more to come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Summary: Logan and Quinn start to feel different around each other.**

Crushcrushcrush: Logan's point of view

Today is Monday, the worst day of the week. I hate Mondays. On Mondays I am so tired from the weekend that all I want to do is sit in bed and just think. Think of Quinn and how beautiful she is. She is the prettiest girl on campus, and who ever doesn't think so then they have something wrong. It has been a week since I found out that I love her.

Ever since that day I just can't stop thinking about her. I just wish I could tell her and just get it over with. The only problem is that I don't want to ruin our relationship. I would be the luckiest person alive if she felt the same way about me. all I need to do right now is try to forget about how I feel about her and just start making out with random girls.

I have to forget about how I feel about her because it is just simply not going to happen. It never will happen. Well I have to get to class or I will be late again. I have been getting late to class because I always end up day dreaming about Quinn.

I was almost there when someone bump me and starts to fall. I grab the person. It's a girl. I just think it is a normal girl when I look at her face.

"Logan, I am so sorry," she says.

"Umm don't worry about it," I said.

"Umm okay then," she said. After that there was a very uncomfortable and awkward silence. We didn't move we just stayed there looking at each other.

"Well I have to go or I will be late," I said very fast. All I wanted to do was get out of there.

"Yeah me two, goodbye Logan," she said.

"Yeah goodbye," I said. After I said that I literally ran. I ran up to the building and got to the class room. I sat down. I was a little early. It didn't matter that I was early I was still thinking about what had just happened. That was a weird situation. Just then Doctor Vaca came in and started to talk about stupid science.

I never really understand science. All I hear are these things about heredity and some peas and some chromosomes. I mean what is that. Why do teachers expect us to learn all these things that we will never use again in our lives? I think I should just forget about what happened earlier today. It was very awkward and I hope it doesn't happen again.

The class went by fast. It's weird how that happened but I wasn't paying attention I was texting Michael. He was in Pre-AP French and he didn't pay attention either. That was stupid. I mean he didn't pay attention he got good grades. That is not fair. He doesn't have the right to be in Pre-AP.

I walked out of the building and there she was again. She was about to fall but I ran and reached her. I grabbed her by the waist. She looked pale. I helped her stand up. When I was sure that she was alright I let her go.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Umm yeah I think so," she said.

"Are you sure because you know this is the second time today," I said.

"Yeah I know, but I am fine so don't worry," she said. When she finished saying it she left she was already halfway gone when I called her.

"Hey Quinn are you going to be at lunch today?" I asked. That was stupid. I mean I could have said something better.

"Umm yes I guess, but I'm not sure," she said.

"Okay," I said. She left and I left in my direction.

We were all at the lunch table, except Quinn. It was very quiet and I didn't know what to do. I always talked to Quinn. Ugh Quinn. She is everything to me. The best thing in my life. I love her so much. Why is she not here? Maybe something was wrong and I was stupid enough to not insist on finding out what was wrong.

**This was chapter 7 hope you liked.**

**I won't upload next chapter unless I get some feedback.**

**Next chapter: We see Quinn's point of view of this chapter. What she feels and what she does during lunch and why she is falling. **


	8. Secret

**This is chapter 8!!**

**Sorry if I took long to update, but a lot of stuff is going on:**

**I'm starting high school next year and I have to chose my classes which is very difficult**

**I've had midterms all week and I had to study**

**My computer is really slow**

**A new TV show is on and a really hot guy is there and I have to watch it!!(I know it is a stupid reason)**

**I don't really know what to write next…. I know what is going to happen but I don't know how to write it…**

**Either way here is the next chapter**

Secret: Quinn's point of view

I cannot believe that just happened. I had bumped into him. I was trying to avoid him as much as possible. I am trying to stay away because if I don't then I will accidentally spill my secret. No one can know about my secret, especially Logan.

I love him. That is my secret. I think I have always loved him. I mean he is really nice to me, and hot. I always get jealous of the girls he is with. Mark was simply a distraction. I started to date Mark because he is a nice guy and he could make me forget about Logan for a while. But then he cheated on me with this new girl whose name I despise.

Her name is Jacqueline. People call her Jackie. Mark and Jackie are still going out. I've learned to get over my hate for her. Either way I've moved on. I am now obsessed with someone else. He is the most wonderful person in the universe. I am in love with Logan. I just wish he felt the same way about me. I would be the happiest girl.

Well but now all I can do is try to forget about my feelings. That is why I am avoiding him. When I see him all I want to do is kiss him. What I would do for him to kiss me. I wonder how it would feel. It would probably be the best thing to happen to me. Either way I have to forget about this stupid fantasy that is never going to come true.

I mean why waste my time dreaming. Why dream if it is never going to come true? I guess it is just the way my mind is telling me that I love him and that I should tell him. I wish I could tell him how I feel. The only problem is that he doesn't feel like that and it would make our friendship a little awkward. A little awkward, I don't think so it would be super awkward.

You know sometimes I wish that reality was the dream and the dream was reality. All I know right now is that I love Logan and he doesn't love me back. That is like those stupid romantic tragedies, where girl likes boy and boy doesn't like girl and she has to deal with it the rest of her life. That is kind of lame.

Since I am trying to avoid Logan I will not go to lunch. I haven't eaten since lunch since four days ago. I barely eat breakfast and dinner. I don't know what is happening to me. I think I don't feel hungry because of my nerves. The question is why I have nerves. I am not the nerves type. I am never nervous. I mean everything happens for a reason, right? I don't even know now. With everything going on I don't know what is supposed to happen and what isn't.

My life is just so messed up. I wish everything was just simple. I mean I like Logan why can't he just like me back. That is the question I always ask myself. Why can't he just like me? Then again what if he does? I mean you never know. But it is just impossible. I am not Logan's type of girl. He likes blond girls who are obsessed with him and would do whatever they could just to go on a date with him.

I was walking toward my dorm when I heard someone calling. I turned around. I saw Julie coming towards me. I bet she still thinks that she is still my friend, of course not. First, she used to date Logan, and I like him. Second, she cheated on him and broke his heart. Third, I just do.

"Hey Quinn! How are you?" she asked. She is so stupid. She should know that I am going to give her hell until the day that she dies.

"Hey Julie!" I said. My tone of voice was really hostile. You could see that she noticed because she looked scared now.

"Umm I just wanted to ask you something," she said. I didn't say anything so she just continued talking after a while. "Well I was wondering if Logan was dating anyone?" she asked. How dare she ask me that! Of course I wanted to tell her that he was, that he had moved on. The truth is he is not dating anyone, he still wants her back.

"Well why don't you ask him," I said a little outraged.

"Because if I do then he won't tell me," she said.

"Well than maybe that is the best thing," I said. After I finished I left. She was still calling me I could hear her. I decided to ignore her. I went into the building and walked to my dorm. I opened the door and walked inside. When I closed the door I noticed that someone was inside.

"Hey Quinn!" he said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you," he said, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok then talk," I said. I walked to my bed and put down my backpack. Then I sat down. He walked to the bed then sat next to me.

"Well you have been avoiding me," he said.

"Of course not," I said a little too fast, "is that all?"

"Well what I want to know is why," he said.

"Well if you want to know then I want to know two," I said, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well I thought that you know since you were avoiding me that you wanted some space," he said.

"Okay then. You what Logan I don't buy it, tell me or I won't tell you," I said.

"Well since I did something really stupid by asking you to pretend to be going out with me I still feel bad and I don't know I kind of feel like I have to avoid you," he said. I still didn't believe him. This explanation seemed better than the other one but still.

"Well I have been avoiding you for the same reason, because I simply don't want you to ask me again," I said.

"I won't. Trust me I won't do something that stupid again," he said.

"Okay, then I guess there is no reason to be avoiding each other," I started "Changing subject, guess who wanted to talk to me outside?"

"I don't know a guy?" he guessed.

"Julie, she wanted to know if you were dating someone," I said "maybe this is your chance to get her back."

"Yeah the only problem is that I don't want her back," he said.

"What! I thought you did what changed you mind?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well I met this girl," he said, "I really like her. I think she is the one I told you about, my dream girl. She is awesome. I just love her so much, but I haven't told her yet."

"Okay," I said. I was so shocked. I mean how could he move on so fast. I was right after all, Logan does not like me and never will.

"All I have to do now is find a way to tell her," he said.

"Okay, we have to get to class or we will be late," I said with absolutely no emotion at all.

"Yeah let's go," he said. We stood up and left for class. We went or different ways. I cannot believe Logan just broke my heart, and he doesn't even know it.

_To be continued…._

**That was chapter 8 **

**I wont take long to post next chapter unless I don't get feedback!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it tell me what you think please!**

**Next chapter: Logan's point of view- P.S. I LOVE YOU**

**Logan is trying to find a way to tell Quinn how he feels.**

**He still doesn't know she is heart broken.**


	9. PS I Love You

**Finally chapter 9**

**I'm really sorry that I am taking a long time to update. Lately I have a hard time writing and I don't want to do it when I don't have any good ideas because I don't want to ruin the story. But I am finally back and I really hope you like it. If you don't it is okay I understand.**

**P.s. I Love You – Logan's point of view**

I cannot believe I just told Quinn that I like her. Well she doesn't really know that it is her. She thinks it is someone else. Since she didn't say anything I can bet all my money that she doesn't like me back. But I am Logan and I never give up I always get the girls that I like. But Quinn is not just any girl. She is the most important girl out of all the other girls in PCA.

So I will not give up without a fight, especially because it is Quinn. I love her. I thought that I loved Julie but I was wrong. When I was with Julie I thought I was completely in love with her, but now I know that I wasn't. Julie was just one of those girls that are just there. She would never compare to Quinn.

I have to admit that when Quinn said that someone wanted to talk to her made me mad. The first thing that came to my mind was a guy. What if a random guy from school talked to her? What if she started to like him? I would have the worst luck in the world.

Quinn did seem kind of strange in her room today. Maybe she is hiding something from me. What if she did meet someone and she doesn't want to tell me? I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should try to keep everything in my mind positive. It is very hard to think positive in a situation like this, but I have to try.

Well now I have to think of something and fast or else it is going to be too late. I just hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her. I would be devastated if she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Like I said I won't give up without a fight. Even if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend then I won't stop trying. She is the most special girl in the world.

I think that maybe I should take her out to dinner, but maybe that's to cliché. I have no good ideas on something romantic that we could do. I'm not really the romantic type of guy, but if Quinn wants a romantic guy then she'll have one. I will try to do anything in my power to change and be the guy that she wants. I'll try to become the perfect guy for her.

I know that I sound like a guy who is so sick in love, but I am. I just hope that when I tell Quinn how I feel she won't go crazy and never talk to me again. Well I think that maybe I should ask Michael and Chase for advice. They are good with these romantic things. I'm new with these things because I have never felt the need to be all romantic with someone in my life, but with Quinn I do feel like this is necessary .

Well I'm at my dorm doing nothing but thinking about Quinn, but I think I should get started with my planning. I'm going to call Michael and Chase so that they can help me. Yes, I am going to tell them. I know right weird but I do need help and I know that they are the only people that can help me. unless I tell Lola and Zoey but that would be chaos. My phone I need to call them.

I can't find my phone in all this mess that is my room. Where did I leave it? Why can't I be more organized? I'm looking all over my room for my phone so that I can call the guys and maybe the girls so that they could help me. Wait! What! Rewind! Did I just say the girls also! What am I thinking?

You know maybe it is a good idea to ask the girls for help. I mean they know Quinn better and they have to know the things she likes and what she would like for the perfect romantic date. Yes! I am definitely calling the girls and the guys. After looking for my phone for half an hour I finally found it under my bed.

I texted all the gang, except Quinn of course, to come to the dorm because I really needed their help. After about ten minutes they got to there. I got them all to go inside the room.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Lola.

"Yeah I haven't seen her isn't she supposed to be here?" asked a very worried Zoey.

"Yeah well no, she isn't supposed to be here, but let me explain first okay," I said. They all actually did what I said and stayed quiet waiting for me to explain what was going on. "So I didn't tell Quinn to come because this has to do with her. Well I guess I should just tell you what this is about."

"Yeah you should Logan, because I'm getting all confused and I want to know what's going on," Lola said. It was clear that she was getting irritated.

"Well you all know that I broke up with Julie. So these last few days I have started to notice that I'm falling for someone else, Quinn. She is the perfect person. She is smart, beautiful, caring, and the best person on earth. I really want to tell her how I feel but I don't know how, I think I'm scared about what will happen after I tell her, but I am confident that I want to tell her, because what I feel for her is real. I need you guys to help me give her the best date ever where I can tell her how I feel. So do you think you can help me?" I finished. They all had their mouths open staring at me. I think that they don't believe me.

"Umm do you know who and what you are talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah Logan you had told me before when I asked you if you liked her that you didn't. What happened?" Michael questioned me.

"Logan are you sure about this? Because I don't mind helping you if that is what you really want but I just want to know that this is what you want and you won't end up hurting Quinn," Lola said. Everyone looked at her surprised at her. Out of everyone she was the one I thought wouldn't want to help me.

"I agree," said Chase.

"Yes Lola I think with all my heart that this is what I want, and don't worry I don't plan of hurting Quinn. That is the last think on earth I would do to her," I said.

"Okay then, well we should start to come up with ideas," she started, "and do you care if it is really expensive or… wait you are going to pay right?"

"Umm… Lola I thought that out of all of us you were going to be the only one who wouldn't agree. I mean I'm thrilled that you do agree but why? And yes of course I'll pay for it," I said.

"Well first I thought that you were joking, but then I just saw the way your face looked when you talked about her, and you said a lot of nice things, also the voice you used was just blissful. Plus I kind of suspected something going on and I'm glad that you do love her because Quinn deserves to have someone love her the right way," she finished. Everyone looked at her with surprise but then finally everyone came around and agreed.

We spent all the rest of the day at the dorm thinking of things I could do. We didn't really come up with something good. I mean we still have time. It was time for the girls to go and we decided that we would meet again tomorrow. Lola and Zoey were going to ask Quinn things about me, so we could figure out if she likes me or not.

I think it was a good idea that I told them. I feel a lot more relieved and I feel like I can trust them. I think that with their help I will be able to accomplish my goal. I can't wait to tell Quinn how I feel about her. I can only imagine her telling me that she loves me back and that she does want to be my girlfriend.

When Lola asked me that if Quinn wasn't interested what would I do, they were al surprised when I told them that I would fight. I told them straight forward that I would do anything possible for her be interested. I don't care if it takes all year I will make Quinn notice how much I love her and how good I am for her.

To be continued……

Like I said I truly am sorry for not updating soon. I am writing the next one as soon as possible. I will write but won't update if I don't get feedback. Please do tell me what you think! I don't think it's very good but I did my best so tell me what you think, review. Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: The Death Of Me!- Quinn's point of view

Gang goes to the beach

Logan tries to be nice to Quinn

They flirt

Quinn starts to get confident and is thinking of telling him

More of Julie to come!!

Until next time!


	10. The Death of Me!

**Chapter 10!**

**Finally after a long time of not knowing what to write I have come back! I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. This chapter isn't going to be so long but I promise that the next few chapters will. Well I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**The Death of Me! - Quinn's Point of View**

It's just another typical day at PCA. Everything is normal, well not everything. Logan still hasn't told he likes. He says it's a surprise and that I'm really going to like her. I don't think I'm going to like the girl, I mean she is going to be going out with the guy that I like. I wish that things weren't so complicated. Why couldn't Logan just stayed with Julie? No, that would have been worse, she doesn't deserve him.

He is the nicest person I know. He is considerate and caring. Most people think of him as a bully and a jerk, I used to think that, but now it feels like he has changed. I don't know why I just know that somehow he is not the same person he was before. I think that the reason is that he grew up; he's not just a mean rich kid anymore. To me, he is the best friend anyone would want.

Why can't things just work out the way we want them to? Why can't Logan feel for me what I feel for him? Why is life so unfair? Why did everything turn out like this? Why did I have to fall for my best friend? Why couldn't have Logan asked me out already? Why is everything so confusing? Why do I get a massive headache when I think about this?

I don't know the answer to any of those questions, and I don't think anyone else knows either. I don't know the answer to any of those questions, and I don't think anyone else knows either. I don't know the answer to any of those questions, and I don't think anyone else knows either. I just hope that this weekend we don't end up doing something alone. It is so hard not telling him how I feel. Logan and I made a promise when we first became really good friends, no lies. Before all this happened it was really easy to just talk to him and tell him all about my life and my problems. He was always there for me and he would always help me. I wish things would be the same.

--L&Q--

"So what are we doing this weekend?" asked Lola. We were all trying to figure out what to do because we didn't want to be stuck here at PCA.

"I say we go to the mall," Zoey said. She always tries to make the guys go to the mall. Of course they always say no but she still tries.

"No please, never again am I going to the mall with you guys!" said Michael. He had been the only fortunate one to be dragged to the mall by Lola.

"How about we go to the beach?" asked Logan. I can't believe he said that. It's going to be pure torture. Looking at him without a shirt on, those abs. I think I would die.

"Hey guys! Logan can we please talk it's kind of important?" Julie who had just walked in asked.

"I'm kind of busy Julie and I don't really want to talk to you right now okay," Logan replied rather harshly.

"Just go away!" Lola said very rudely.

"Shut up wannabe actress you are not my boss! Come on Logan I'll make it worth your time. I promise baby," she said. She was all over Logan. I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out not really caring about our plans anymore.

Who does she think she is! I mean one day she says she is in love with Logan and they are dating and the next they break up because she cheated on him and then just BAM! She wants him again. I can't believe that she would do something like that. Well not really but still who does that kinds of things?

Just as I was reaching my building I heard someone calling me. I don't really know why but I didn't stop. I guess I was too angry. I just kept walking not rally paying attention to what was going on. As soon as I walked into my bedroom and I closed my door it opened again. I just turned to see who it was. It was Logan.

"Hey I've been running after you and I have been calling you and you didn't even notice are you okay?" he asked. Of course I wasn't okay but I couldn't tell him because he would make me tell him why, and I don't really want to tell him that I like him.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," I answered.

"Are you sure? I mean you know that you can tell me if anything is wrong right?" he told me very sweetly.

"Yes, Logan thanks," I said. I was not very enthusiastic. I guess I was sadder now. I mean maybe just maybe Logan wanted to date Julie again.

"Hey you left before we could decide so the rest of us did, and we are going to the beach," he told me. I kept looking away but he kept trying to make eye contact.

"Okay that sounds good, thanks for telling me," I said.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" he said. He sounded excited.

--L&Q--

"I don't get why we are meeting so early! I really need sleep!" Lola complained like always.

"What do you mean Lola you were the one who chose the time, if anything it's your fault," Zoey said.

"Okay fine I admit it it's my fault!" Lola screamed.

"Hey Quinn are you alright? You've been quiet all morning," Zoey asked her.

"I'm fine, but I don't really want to go, I mean I would rather you guys go and have fun and I just stay here and read," I said. I didn't really want to see Logan. I was very confused. Something about the way he acted yesterday was very different.

"Hey girls are you ready?" asked Michael.

"Yes!" screamed Lola. She was all energetic for no reason at all.

--L&Q—

"Quinn you look…" Logan started, "wow!"

"Umm thanks Logan," I said very lamely.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" he asked me. I don't know what's up with him. Something weird is going on and I can't really tell what it is.

"Yeah sure why not?" I responded.

After half an hour of walking in complete silence he just sat down. We were in a private area. Out of all the times we had been come to this beach I had never noticed this area.

"So I was thinking there is going to be this big dance thing in like four weeks and I don't really have a date, I was planning on going with Julie but I guess I have to make a change of plans," he started rambling.

"Logan I don't really know why you get all worried any girl would kill to go with you and I mean it's not like the dance is going to be next week you have time to look for a date," I told him.

"Yeah I know that, but I really don't want to go with just any girl, I had someone in mind already," he told me.

"Oh and who were you thinking about?" I asked him. I was very curious but I didn't want him to know so I tried my best to hide it.

"I was thinking about you actually. I mean if you… Quinn would you go to the dance with me?" he asked me. I was just in total shock. Why would he ask me?

"Me? Well uh... Logan I would love to go with you to the dance," I told him suddenly very confident.

"Great! I cannot believe you said yes I mean I don't know what I would have done if you said no," he said very excited.

"Yeah right if I said no you simply had to go ask the first girl you saw," I told him.

"Well that's the problem I wanted to go with you, not with another girl, so I am really glad you said yes!" he said.

"I don't know what to say," I said almost speechless.

"You don't have to…" he started. He never finished his sentence. He suddenly started to get closer to me then his head was just moving closer and closer. For a second I actually thought I was dreaming but I wasn't he was getting closer. He was about to kiss me.

"Logan, Quinn where are you? You guys ready to leave?" Chase asked. Logan leaned back looking very frustrated. He looked at the floor for a few seconds.

"Yeah we'll be right there," he told Chase.

"Okay," Chase said right before he left. I started to walk back until Logan pulled me back.

"Quinn, we haven't finished this. And trust me I plan on finishing," he said with a sweet smile on his face. Then he just started walking back.

"Okay," I said. I can't believe this is happening. I mean just a few days ago he had told me that he was in love with Julie and that he wanted her back. Then all of a sudden she wants him back, but he doesn't and he tells me that he likes someone else and that I'm going to like her. Then out of nowhere he asks me to the dance and almost kisses me. People always say that girls are confusing but I never really noticed until now that guys are too. I don't really understand, but I can't wait for Logan and I to finish what we started. He is going to end up being the death of me.

**To be continued….**

**So I know I'm a bad person for not updating soon, but I didn't know what to write and I didn't really know if I should continue. So I really want to know if I should continue with the story. Please review and tell me what you think, also tell me if I should continue. If I don't get any feedback I wont continue please let me know. Hope you enjoyed! **

** What would be happening in the next chapter, If I do write it.**

** Next chapter: How You Love Me Know… Logan's point of view**

**Logan and Quinn start to get more confident around each other.**

**They have their first unofficial kiss.**

**Julie sees them together and starts following Logan**

**Julie is not going to let Logan ask Quinn to be his girlfriend.**

**Until Next time….**


	11. How You Love Me Now

**Chapter 11…**

**FINALLY!**

**I am truly sorry for not writing sooner. I really want to thanks everyone for their reviews. I really hope that this chapter does not disappoint anyone. Please tell me what you think after you read and feel free to give me suggestions about what should happen next, that is if you still think I should continue.**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**How you love me now… - Logan's and Julie's point of view**

I cannot believe it's been a week since the last time I saw Quinn. After being interrupted by Chase we left the beach without another word. I told Quinn we had to continue but for some weird reason we haven't. I haven't seen her all week. It's like she disappeared. I guess it's also my fault, it's not like I have looked for her. I think that it's time that we finally talk and I tell her how I feel.

It is 5:00 am and I cannot sleep because all I can think about us Quinn. She is always on my mind; I cannot do a thing without having her in mind. Every day that goes by without talking to her seems like an eternity. I have to talk to her now; I just can't afford to wait another day. I hate when I can't sleep, and this is happening more and more often. I guess it's time to get ready.

*L&Q*

"That Quinn Pensky is going to pay," I said. I was pacing the room trying to figure out where things had gone wrong. A few weeks ago everything was fine. Logan was in love with ME not that stupid Pensky. I mean what does she have that I don't? I'm prettier than her, I'm taller, I'm skinnier and she is just Pensky.

I mean what the hell is going on, who would pick her instead of me. This is just wrong, but I plan to fix this, fast. I know he is still angry at me, but who cares, when I go and ask him to forgive me he will. I have to be careful though, I have to act like I really am sorry, and that it won't happen again. Logan is mine and he will always be mine.

Now I have to do this as soon as possible, and I have to look sexy as hell, so I think I should get ready as soon as possible. And by the end of today, Logan is going to be mine.

*L&Q*

I can't find her anywhere, I've been looking for her all morning, and she didn't even go to breakfast. I mean, we don't talk, but that doesn't mean that I don't see her in the mornings or at lunch. I am kind of worried; I just hope I get to see her in class today. As for now, I shall eat lunch without Quinn.

"So, have you talked to her?" Lola asked me. I didn't really want to look at her; I knew she was going to get mad as soon as I told her.

"No, and I was going to talk to her today, but I can't find her. Do you know where she might be?" I asked her.

"Yeah, actually I do, she wasn't feeling well this morning, so I told her to go to the nurse, she didn't look so well," She told me. Chase and Zoe had left early today because they had to go do 'something'. It was really weird, but no one told them anything.

"Oh and why didn't you tell me this before? I mean wouldn't I want to know that the girl I love is not feeling well," I told her, kind of angry.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but for some reason I thought you knew. Either way, it's really weird because she was perfectly fine then she drank a juice or something and she started to get all white. When she started puking I couldn't take it anymore and I told her to go," Lola said kind of worried.

"That is weird, maybe food poisoning?" I said, mostly to myself.

"But she didn't eat anything," Lola sounded more confused than before.

"Well thanks for telling me, I think I should go see her, don't you think?" I asked her.

"You know, I think that is a great idea! Go!" she practically kicked me out of my seat.

*L&Q*

After hearing Lola say that she was in the Nurses office I knew my plan was working. After slipping something I got from one of those geeky guys, who is totally in love with me, she got sick, which meant that it worked. Now Logan was going to have a day without Quinn, and this is my chance to get him back.

I have to act like I don't know what happened to Quinn. I am actually planning to act as if the girl doesn't exist. Now I will intercept Logan on his way to class and say that I am really sorry and that I love him and then BINGO, he will be mine again.

"Well thanks for telling me, I think I should go see her, don't you think?" Logan asked Lola.

Oh, I didn't think about that, but it doesn't matter, because he won't even get there. He stood up from the table and started to walk towards the Nurse's office. I walked behind him, but he stared walking really fast so I had to run a little. I am not so happy with the idea of running since I am wearing a super mini skirt that he had once told me he loved.

*L&Q*

I was walking faster than normal, I guess it's because I really want to see Quinn. I kind of heard someone calling me, but I just decided to ignore it and continue walking. I kind of felt someone grabbing my arm. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see, Julie.

"Hey Logan! How are you? I haven't talked to you in such a long time, I miss you," she began to say. But I'm really not in the mood to listen to her.

"Wait!" I stopped her.

"What? I just wanted to say hi," she sounded hurt. I hate it when she does that, she makes me feel bad for talking to her the way I just did.

"Well, hi to you to, now if you don't mind I have to go somewhere," I told her kindly.

"Oh, I get it, you don't want to talk to me anymore, but it's fine I get it, you hate me but I deserve it, I think I'll just go and mind my own business," she started to turn around. I hate her for doing this she knows I don't like it when I hurt her, she may have hurt me, but I still care about her. I mean I don't love her, but she was still my first love, so I do care about what happens to her.

"Wait, you don't have to go, and it's not that I don't want to talk, you know I love talking to you I really do, but I was just in a little of a hurry, but I guess it can wait. I don't hate you of course I don't. So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her. I wanted to talk to Quinn but I just couldn't leave her there.

"Well, there are many things I wanted to tell you, but it's going to take some time," she said, looking at me waiting for my response.

"It's fine, I have time," I told her, not too sure about my words.

"Well could we go somewhere quiet, maybe my room?" she asked me. I don't like the idea but she won't talk unless we go to her room.

"Sure, let's go," I told her.

*L&Q*

We were walking to my room, after about two minutes of walking in silence I decided to hold his hand. At first he didn't really hold mine, he just left his there. I made a sad face, which worked, and he squeezed my hand. Now I finally know my plan is working.

We finally reached my building, and we went in silently. As soon as we were in my room I told he sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him; I actually think this will be easier than I thought.

"So," I started, "I wanted to let you know that I am really, really extremely sorry for what happened with Lance, I mean I don't know what got into me. You know me Logan, of course I would never do anything like that to you. I Love you and only you, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I also wanted you to know that I am willing to do whatever you want to get your forgiveness. I want things to go back to normal. I want us to be like before all this messed up stuff happened," I paused for a second and looked at him.

*L&Q*

And then she looked right at my eyes. Her stare was really intense and fierce. She wouldn't look away, and I didn't want to be like a coward and look away. I was just speechless, I mean, after all I suffered for her and all I gave up she wants me back. She tells me this right after I realize that I love Quinn and not her. This is just so messed up, I don't know how my life got to this point, only a few weeks ago everything was fine, I was with Julie and Quinn was just my best friend.

Just as I was about to tell her something she started. "Could you maybe forget what happened and be willing to get back together with me?"

….

**To be continued….**

**Well as you can see, it took me forever to finally finish. I didn't know exactly how to continue. I am still not sure if this is the way things should have happened. I had originally planned for things to be different in this chapter, but I thought I should dedicate this chapter to Logan and Julie so that you could see what Julie wants. I promise that I will start to update faster, well that is if I get any feedback. Please give me advise on what you think would be better, and that you think should happen. Give me your opinions. Also please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I know it has taken me forever to update and maybe people are not interested anymore, so if I don't get feedback I won't update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Love is a battlefield Logan's point of view….**

**What does Logan think of Julies idea**

**Logan finally sees Quinn and they talk**

**He realizes he has to chose…**


	12. Love is a BATTLEFIELD

**Well here we go… next chapter…**

**Why does Julie want Logan so bad? It's more like she doesn't want him to be with anyone else. She doesn't really have feelings for him anymore, but she thinks of him as her own, and no one else's. She is trying to convince herself that she does love him, but she really doesn't. **

**So thanks for reading, I know I took forever to update and I am sorry. I am trying to write more often now and update as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy**

**Love is a Battlefield – Quinn's and Logan's point of view**

"What are you crazy?" I asked her. I tried to get up from the bed but I couldn't, she wouldn't let me.

"I'm not, I just love you a lot," she said with those sad eyes. This time I'm not going to fall for that. I love Quinn not Julie. The thing is, why am I hesitating?

"Look, I really have to go," I told her, trying my hardest to get out of there.

"Fine go, but please promise me you'll think about it, and that you WILL consider the idea," she wasn't asking, she was telling me to do it.

"Fine I will, now can I please go?" I asked her.

"Sure," she smiled, "I'll walk you out," she got up from the bed. She then walked over to the door and waited for me there. I got up and walked up to her. "Just one more thing, but I guess it can wait till we go out."

"Okay," I said really confused. So then we went back down the exact same way we had come up, silently. We walked down the stairs; I almost tripped because I was still thinking about what had just happened. I never thought she would say that. I never thought she was capable of saying sorry, and actually looking like she meant it. As we reached the front door, I was going to keep going, but she stopped me.

I turned around and looked at her, she was staring at me, and it was intimidating. She didn't say anything, which really surprised me.

*L&Q*

"So he wasn't here? You're sure?" Lola asked me. I was confused, why would Logan come to visit me? I had been stuck here in the nurse's office all morning. I don't really know what happened. I was with Lola and then I drank this juice and then I started to puke like crazy that has never happened to me before.

"No, well not that I know of, and I have been awake all day puking, so there is absolutely no way that he was here. But why would he be here anyways?" I asked her because I really wanted to know.

"He told me he would come, and it's really weird that he didn't maybe something happened on his way over here," she was really thinking about it.

"Yeah anyways, I am excused from class the rest of the day, I am going to go to our room and sleep," I said it with a tired expression on my face.

"You should do that," she told me; you could see she was still thinking about Logan.

"Maybe if you see him you could tell him I am in my room, and he'll go say hi there, don't you think?" I asked her, hoping for her to say yes. I really really really want to talk to him. After what happened at the beach, I was totally embarrassed, but what can I do, I really do have feelings for him. And it seemed like he also has feelings for me, so I want to talk to him. But he hadn't talked to me right after and I didn't want to look too desperate so I didn't look for him. He never really seemed to be looking for me, but anyways, Lola had told me he was looking for me, so I take that as a good sign.

"Oh you bet I will!" she told me all excited.

"So I'm just going to get going and I'll see you later okay?" I asked her.

"Sure! Have fun sleeping," she told me right before she left.

I just grabbed my bag and walked out of the nurse's office. It's not a very long walk to my building, but since I am not feeling so well, it seemed like the longest walk ever. I got closer and I could see too people at the front door. I could see that it was a girl and a boy. That looks just like Logan, and Julie. And they are kissing.

Well I guess now I know why he didn't go to visit me. I was wrong; he still has feelings for her. The thing is I was so sure that he was going to kiss me at the beach. But I guess it was my imagination. I think I should be happy for him, but I'm not.

How can I be happy for him, I love him.

"So, what do you think?" she told me.

"What do I think about what?" I asked her, trying to play dumb. That kiss was all I needed to realize that I don't love her anymore, I love Quinn.

"Logan we just kissed, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked me, she sounded hurt.

"Look, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. It's just, I don't think about yo…" I was suddenly interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me," the voice sounded so familiar, but for some reason I could not recognize it.

I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see this moment, Quinn. It is so ironic that just a few minutes ago that was the only voice I wanted to hear. I looked at her face, she looked so pail and fragile. Her face seemed sad, with watery eyes. She looked at my eyes for about five seconds and then looked away. That was when I noticed that we were blocking the door and that almost everyone was staring at me.

"Quinn, hey, I thought you were at the nurse's office," I told her, forgetting completely about Julie. Quinn didn't respond, she wouldn't even look at me. I refused to move until I got some sort of response from her.

"Yeah I was but I was going to get some rest, now if you don't mind I am really tired so it would be great if you let me pass and get to my bed," she said. Her voice was cold, and she had a serious look. I didn't want to fight with her so I just nodded my head and let her pass.

She walked passed me and just went into the building without another word. I just saw her walk away, I was about to follow her, but Julie grabbed my arm. I turned to tell her that I had to follow Quinn when she told me.

"Logan I'm sorry honey, but she still loves Mark, I heard her tell Lola that she wanted him back,"

**To be continued…**

**I am really sorry that I am really bad at not updating soon. I have been writing a lot and I couldn't get it the way I thought would fit. I had said last chapter that he would talk to Quinn, but for some reason this felt better. I am sorry it is not the best chapter ever, but I hope at least it doesn't completely suck.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think so that I can write better. If you have any comments tell me. Ideas are welcome so feel free to tell me about them. I will try to update sooner but thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter:**

**Shut up and let me go!**


	13. Lover to Lover

This is it! Next chapter…

I am so sorry that it took me an extremely long time to update, I've just been super busy and I've been writing my original story.

Thank you for still reading, even after this really long time! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! I will be updating more frequently if people still read this story!

Thank you so much and now let's get started!

Lover to Lover- Logan's Point of View

"Logan I'm sorry honey, but she still loves Mark, I heard her tell Lola that she wanted him back," Julie said. My heart sank because I really couldn't help but believe her. I mean come on Mark is smart, and I'm not. Quinn is smart and she probably wants to be with someone as smart as her. I didn't know what to say to Julie, so I just kept my mouth shut. "See honey she doesn't want you, she wants Mark. So why don't you just stop this silly thing you're trying to do and just realize that I'm the one you want. Stop playing games Logan."

"Silly thing? Really? Games? Who says I'm playing games Julie? I think you are the one that is playing games. Who are you to tell me Quinn doesn't want me, if anyone is going to tell me that it's going to be her. Stop trying to act like you care. You talk about playing games, well you are the one playing games here!" I told her outraged. I really didn't know where that came from, but once I started talking I couldn't stop.

"Logan you are clearly just upset about this so let's go inside to my room and talk about it okay?" she told me trying to sound soothing.

"Look Julie I really need to go talk to Quinn, so please move," I told her trying to be nice. She wasn't moving and I couldn't go in because she was blocking the doorway. I was tired of listening to her telling me that Quinn didn't want me, so I just pushed past her. I walked towards her room and stood outside her door for a few moments. I couldn't stop thinking about what Julie had told me. I started to freak out when the door opened.

I looked up and saw Quinn, her eyes were red and there were a few tears running down her face. I was speechless and I just couldn't look away. She looked shocked for a few second and then turned her head down. I did the first thing that came into my mind; I pulled her close and hugged her. She immediately hugged my back, buried her face in my chest and started to sob. I was so worried and I wanted to ask her why she was crying, but nothing came out.

We stayed there for a moment, but then she moved back a little and looked right at me. We didn't say anything just stared at each other. After a while she moved back, opened her door and waited for me to come inside.

"Are you going to come in?" she asked me.

"Only if you want me to," I told her.

"Well, I don't know what I want anymore," she sounded confused.

"Quinn, I… I don't know what I want either," I told her. Quinn is the only person I can be totally honest with. I can't keep anything from her, I trust her way too much.

"Well it didn't look like it," she sounded disappointed.

"About that…" I started.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything I understand," she told me.

"No, you don't understand," I tried to get her attention.

"Actually, I do. You wanted Julie back and now you got what you wanted," she said without any expression at all.

"I did, but a lot has been going on and I don't think I want to be in a relationship with her again," I tried explaining.

"Well what I just saw says the exact opposite," she said very weakly.

"Quinn please…" I told her.

"Logan stop, its fine. I don't need an explanation, it's just all this is very confusing and I don't even know what is going on anymore," she stopped me.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," I told her sincerely.

"What happened to us Logan, I mean it's like I don't have my best friend anymore. We used to tell each other everything, and now I feel like you're so far away. I don't know what is going on with us anymore. I feel like I lost you," she started to cry again as she finished. As hard as it was to admit, I could feel a few tears down my own cheeks. I walked towards her and hugged her again. This time she didn't hug me back and I couldn't help but get worried. Even though she wasn't hugging me back, I never let go of her.

"I know I know, and I'm so sorry Quinn. I really don't know how I let this happen. I've just been very confused lately trying to figure out what I should do," I told her still not letting go of her.

"And you didn't think to ask me for help or something? We always tell each other everything Logan, remember? I could have helped you, why didn't you just tell me?" she said into my chest.

"I know I should have told you, I don't know why I didn't tell you in the first place. I guess I've just been too worried about the whole thing and I didn't think about it, but now that I look back I can see how stupid it was not to tell you," I tried to explain.

"I just want my best friend back," she told me.

"I know," I told her.

"Logan," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stop saying I know, "she said.

"I know," and with that we both laughed.


	14. You

**Okay so here I go again…**

**This is the next chapter, and I know I took a ridiculously long time to update but I've been super busy lately. I promise to try to update more often, just be patient with me. I hope some people are still reading this story, and please feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions you may have. They are all very welcome!**

**I'm really sorry it takes me the longest time to update, but I do not want to write the wrong thing and mess it up. **

**You - Quinn's Point of View**

"Did you see? Did you see? Did you see?" Lola screamed as she came in to our dorm. She was jumping all around the room and I couldn't really see what she was holding in her hand.

"See what?" I asked and waited for her answer that never came. "LOLA! Would you just calm down a little and tell me what I didn't see."

"This," she responded as she put a big poster in front of my face. I recognized it as a poster for the school dance that was coming up. "Only one more week until the dance, and I am so excited! I really want to wear my dress and my pretty heals already, I am going to look so hot all the guys are going to be staring."

"I don't really know why you want every guy in PCA to be drooling over you if you already have the one you want," I said sounding a little uninterested. I was starting to realize that Logan and I hadn't discussed what was going to happen. I wasn't even sure that we were going together anymore after we had talked two weeks ago things had gotten better and I felt like we were connecting in a different way. We had decided to work on getting our friendship to the way it used to be, and it was working. I didn't want to ruin what we were rebuilding by asking him about the dance.

"Why aren't you excited about this, aren't you and Logan going together, you should be jumping up and down with me!" she practically yelled.

"I'm not really sure; I mean we haven't talked about it these past two weeks. I'm sure he forgot about it already," I told her trying to sound casual, but inside I was a total nervous wreck.

"Well I am sure if you ask him, he'll tell you that you two are totally going together. Wait, do you even have a dress yet?" She asked.

"Yes I have a dress, and no I'm not going to ask him," I said the last part really fast.

"So let me get this straight, you want to know if you two are going to go together, but you're not going to ask him," I nodded. "You are impossible Quinn Pensky!"

*L&Q*

"Hey! I was wondering if you had ditched me," I said as I saw her sit down.

"Yeah, sorry Lola kept me a little bit longer than I expected," Quinn explained. She seemed a little nervous.

"It's okay. Are you okay, you're being strangely quiet today," I told her while I looked at her.

"I'm okay, Lola just got me thinking about… things," she ended abruptly. I waited a few seconds to see if she was going to say anything else, but when she started to stare at her phone I realized she was done talking.

"What things?" I asked.

"She saw the dance posters in the dorms," she said quietly.

"What about the posters?" I pried.

"No, not the posters she was just wondering if I was going," she said still staring at her phone.

"Well did you tell her that we are going together?" I asked her a little nervous.

"I told her I wasn't sure," she said after a few minutes.

"And why aren't you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"You," was all she said and looked down pretending to pay attention to her phone. I felt relief because that meant that she wasn't regretting saying yes. I got up from the couch and sat down on the table in front so that I was facing her directly. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so that she was looking at me and not at her phone. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous and looked me.

"Me? That's a strange answer," I whispered as I got closer to her. When our noses were about to touch she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, I just, I mean you…," she mumbled. "You never mentioned it again after that day on the beach, and then the whole Julie thing happened and I don't know maybe you want to go with her?"

"Quinn look at me," I said quietly. She opened her eyes and bit her lip again. "I meant what I said that day; I really want to go to the dance with you, not Julie, not anyone else. You, only you."

"Me? That's a strange answer," she said as she giggled.

"Well then it's settled, we are going to that dance together," I winked at her as I said it. She smiled that beautiful Quinn smile that I love, and I couldn't contain myself anymore. We were so close that it didn't take long before I started kissing her. She started to kiss me back when we heard Lola yelling practically on top of us.

"OMG! I knew it, I totally knew it! This is so cute! I knew you were lying this morning when…," Lola kept screaming but we weren't paying attention we just kept looking at each other.

"Sorry, she can get a little crazy," Quinn apologized.

"A little? I think you mean super crazy," I told her jokingly and she just smiled at me again.

"I think you might be right," she said when Lola didn't stop screaming.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" I asked her and pointed at Lola at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess so," she responded.

"Okay, text me," I told her. I gave her another quick kiss and stood up. I looked down at her and smiled one more time.

"See you," she said just before I left.

"You are the worst friend ever! Why didn't you tell me that this was happening? Spill! I want to know all the details!" I heard Lola say as I closed the door with a huge smile on my face.

**To be continued…**

**I'm sorry it's kind of short, and not that great. I promise it will get better in the next few chapters. Please, please, please, please, Review! I really appreciate any advice and suggestions! Please let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to keep writing! **


End file.
